Disney Heroes: Battle Mode
Disney Heroes: Battle Mode is a crossover mobile role-playing game available for iOS and Android devices. The game is currently on version 1.15.5-A Synopsis Join the battle in this action-packed RPG starring Disney and Pixar heroes from The Incredibles, Wreck-It Ralph, and Zootopia! Welcome to the digital city… and enjoy it while you can. A wicked virus is corrupting every pixel, turning even the heroes' own friends and family against them! Pull together the best teams for the job, equip powerful gear, and battle against incredible odds to save your fellow heroes. Only YOU can win the day! No cape required. *Collect & battle with 30+ Disney & Pixar heroes, including the Incredibles, Frozone, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, & more *Team up for missions and special campaigns *Upgrade your characters with epic abilities & gear *Explore a new digital world & save your fellow heroes! Characters Released Upcoming ;Kim Possible ;*'Kim Possible' ;Beauty and the Beast ;*'Belle' ;*'Lumière' ;Frozen ;*'Sven & Kristoff' ;The Incredibles ;*'Syndrome' Badges Gallery Trivia *Several Easter eggs appear in the background of levels and as items during gameplay, including: **Mickey Mouse graffiti (2 different kinds) **Minnie Mouse graffiti **Goofy graffiti **Skeletons graffiti **Finnick graffiti **Rapunzel's paintings graffiti **"Disney" graffiti **Nemo balloon **EVE poster **M-O poster **Gazelle poster **Dash poster **Orange Bird neon sign **Mr. Incredible action figure **Baymax action figure **Mickey head topiary **Minnie head topiary **Lady and Tramp topiaries **Winnie the Pooh topiary **Star Hoops basketball game featuring Andy modeled after the Pixar Ball **Hedgeball ski ball game modeled after the Hedgehogs **Roller coaster modeled afterward the one that leads to Yzma's Secret Lab **Graffiti removal advertisement with Pascal **Sign with Pluto **Sign with Ariel silhouette **Sugar Rush vending machine **Zootopia walk signs **Graffiti of Mickey's name and a sign with Genie's Lamp on it can be seen in the trailer of the game. **''Sugar Rush, Andy's Room, the Sultan's palace, and the Black Pearl are among the places shown at the entrance of ''Disney Heroes in the intro. **Banners in fight arena with symbols representing films including: Monsters, Inc., Incredibles 2, Hero's Duty (Wreck-It Ralph), EVE (WALL-E), Baymax (Big Hero 6) **Signs for La Ratatouille, Gusteau's, BnL, The Big Donut, Flynn's Arcade, Pizza Planet, Tiana's Place, Krei Tech Industries, The Snuggly Duckling, and Hopp's Farms can be seen in the game. **Location names referencing films, shows, characters, and locations like "Atlantis Ave.", "Mouseton Station", "Sinclair St.", "Canal Street", "Marlin Lane", "Beluga Bay", "Coral Reef St.", "Nautilus Trail", Baker Street Station", "Hideaway Beach", "Jumbeaux", "Oswald Station", "Ariel Station", "Triton Station", "Ursula Road", "Jetsam Way", "Flotsam Alley", "Frollo Alley", "Ratigan Alley", "Cy-Bug Alley", "Zurg Alley", "Chernabog Station", "Clayton Road", Maleficent Market", "Scar Street", "Gothel Street", "Tremaine Street", "Hades Way". **Places in backgrounds referencing Disney films, characters, songs, corporations, and attractions like: "Café Minnie", "EVE", "Under the Sea", "Tiki Room", "Bedknobs Broomsticks & Beyond", "MAX", "Zero to Gyro", "Oliver & Co.", "Madame Armoire's", "Jumba's Jukebox", "Goofy Golf", Hank's Pizza Bagels. **Shipment containers referencing films and characters like "Frozen Freight", "Duke's Official Licensed Movies", "Mr. Big's Shell Company", "BnL EVE", "Dinoco". **Various badges, bits, and plans referencing films, shorts, shows, characters, locations, songs, and items such as: "San Francisco Pizza", "Imagination Ship", "Proud Unicorn", "Abstract Thought", "TripleDent Gum", "Hearty Breakfast", "Clever Fox", "Bellwether's Mug", "Fox Mace", "Carrot Pen", "You Can Fly!", "Fairy Lantern", "Pixie Dust", "Sky Pirates", "Tick Tock", "Pom Pom Shoes", "Piggy Bank", "Mrs. Nesbitt's Chapeau", "Party Rex", "Angry Eyes", "Sid's Toy", "Andy's Game", "Token of Raditude", "Tin Toy", "Badge of Friendship", "Not-So-Incredible Car", "Wig A La Mode", "Baby Bribe", "Super Duper Glue", "Bone Xylophone", "Slimy, Yet Satisfying", "Circle of Life", "Shoebill", "Hold the Line", "Bundle of Fireworks", "Last Resort", "Fa Family Shears", "Lucky Cricket", "Breakfast Porridge" "Sorcerer's Hat", "Cleaning Service", "Flight of Fancy", "King of Bald Mountain", "Fantasound", "Flyaway Umbrella", "Poppin' Carpet Bag", "Stylin’ Penguin", "A-Nemo-nemone", "Bruce's Badges", "Aquarium Tag ", "Hank's Hot Sauce", "Escapay", "Return to the Fold", "Pied Sandpiper", "Pineapple Crate", "Ukulele", "Love Bug", "Moon Anchor", "Misplaced Tail", "Hunny Pot", "Tight Squeeze", "Confuzzle Balloon", "Pooh Sticks", "Red Balloon", "Dull Blade", "Sword in a Stone", "Merlin's Bag", "Impractical Cufflinks", "Impractical Oven Mitts", "Doctor's Top Hat", "Beignets", "Bayou Boogie", "Cookbook", "Pirate Hat", "Really Bad Egg", "Pirate's Compass", "Treasure Map", "Jar of Dirt", "Flubber", "Raspbeary Cake ", "Emblem of Bravery", "Glass Slippers", "Potential Carriage", "Broken Necklace", "Princess Breakfast", "Princess Finder", "Frying Pan", "Magical Golden Flower", "Snuggly Duckling", "Golden Sun", "Unicorn Dreams", "Bella Notte", "Discarded Tiara", "Reindeer Motivation", "Number One Dime", "Deus Excalibur", "Grappling Hook", "Magica Shadow", "Jewel of Atlantis", "Shepherd's Journal", "Paper Airplane", "Chief's Stone", "Nascent Kakamora", "Spear Mint", "Shiny Crab Cake", "Lucky Ears", "Anvil of Morality", "Wicked Beats", "Winifred's Spellbook", "Black Flame Candle", "Time Sink", "Tiny Tererrium", "Pocket Tree", "Hot Dog", "Jar of Mars", "Tough Cookie", "Spilt Milk", "Sweettooth", "A Bit of Prestidigitation", "Beach Bomb", "Badge of Stealth", "Ace of Spades", "Strange Mushroom", "Unbirthday Hat", "Locked Door", "Garden Song", "Bread and Butterflies", "Curious Maze", "I'm Late", "Rousing Musical Number", "Homeopathic Cure", "Badge of Girth", "Extract of Llama", "Yzma's Anti Aging Cream", "Spinach Puffs", "No Llamas", "Sun Crown", "Bluebird of Happiness", "Conspicuous Apple", "Inconspicuous Apple", "Magic Mirror", "Prickly Pear", "Trust in Me", "Daring Disguise", "Hypnotic Melody", "Lightspeed", "Golden Teapot", "Jafar's Cufflinks", "Irresistibly Shiny", "Sugar Rush", "Cherry Bomb", "Happy Milkshake", "Incognito Mode", "Dramatic Pause", "Handsome Prince", "Spinning Wheel", "Cake of Good Intentions", "Thingamabob", "Triton's Trident", "Sea Witch's Contract", "Dinglehopper", "Romantic Boat Ride", "Snarfblatt", "Gigantic Peach", "Spider Noire", "Glow Bug", "Beautiful Light", "Shrink Ray", "Lawnmower Remote", "Air Hercs", "Pigasus", "Victorious Urn", "Herculade", "Action Figure", "Rock Punch", "Stone Guardian", "Penthouse Castle", "Seline's Orb", "A Very Pine Tree", "Cuteing Star", "Mysterious Journal", "Infinity-Sided Die", "Kawaii.exe", "It's Ducky Momo", "Breakfast of Champions", "Mask of the Cake Eater", "Sally's Spice", "Sandy Claws Lantern", "Christmas Tree", "Mouse O' Lantern", "Polka Dots", "Wilbur's Backup Cap", " Spell Diary", "Baymax Patch Kit", "Embrittlement Perfume", "Fred's Recycled Boxers", "Badge of Levitation", "San Fransokyo Sewer", "Leaning Tower of Cheez-a", The Perfect Cast", "Kimmunicator", "Naco", "Stable Walking Cane", "Wilderness Explorer", "Escape Plan", "Explore!", "Chocolate Bar", "I Fight for the Users", "Thinking Cap", "Wind-Up Mouse", "Oo-De-Lally Lute", "Thumbsuckers Crown", "Meeko's Biscuits", "Scream Canister", "Safety Helmet", "Sliver of Hope", "Because We Care", "Oozma Kappa Pledge Kit", "Notre Dinner Bell", "Customer of the Year", "Friendly Survivor", "Crystal Belle", "Mist Maker", "Dark Disguise", "Crown of the Wild Frontier", "Exclusive Club Badge", "Basketball Jersey", "League Chew Toy", "Pepper Shaker", "Whale of a Tale", "Drum Line", "Crown of New York", "V.I.T.A.L. Information", "B.O.B.", "Blank Check", "Gonna Get a Little Weird", "Loot of a Thousand Worlds", "Skeleton Dance", "Weird Website", "True Lava", "Badge of Tomorrow", "Wild Ride", "Mousercize", "Love Birds", "Perkis Power", "Papel Picado", "Blue Umbrella", "Suit Up", "Starcase", "Driving with Style", "Tour Bus", "Four-Poster Bed", "Georgette's Bowl", " Dinosaur Egg", "Mission Force One", "Sheer Perfection", "Teddy Bear", "Springtime Flowers", "Golden Harp", "Tempting Switch", "Goose Crossing", "Sheared", "Bullies are Gross", "Sea Duck", "Rocket Pop", "Lost Pets", "The Grey Stuff", "Grand Finale", "Tough Petal", "Royal Diary", "Unleadosaurus", "Animal Aurora", "Birds of a Feather", "Gummibeary Juice", "Gummi Medallion", "Commander's Crest", "Tsumdere", "Lost and Found", "Super Team Assemble", "Another Badge of Friendship", "Practice Sled", "Unbeweavable Returns", "Hopper's Frog Legs", and "Presto". **Gerald from Finding Dory can be seen with his pail on a rock in the background of some dock areas. ***Some of the ships in the dock areas also include the boat Anna fell in when she met Hans in Frozen and Jack Sparrow's sinking dory from The Curse of the Black Pearl. *Emojis from Disney Emoji Blitz can be found in the chat section. *Major plot points of the first Wreck-It Ralph film were mentioned in the campaign. *Calhoun made a reference to Super Mario Bros. when she told Violet, "Your prince must be in another castle". *Merida, Moana, Jasmine, and Rapunzel are currently the only Disney Princesses to be playable characters in the game. At a later date, Belle will be the next one. *Darkwing Duck, Megavolt, Gizmoduck, and Launchpad McQuack are the only characters from Disney Television Animation to appear in the game (not counting Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck, and Magica De Spell as they appeared in classic shorts, comics, and many productions other than DuckTales). At a later date, Kim Possible and will be the next one. *Mickey Mouse appeared in the game during his 90th anniversary month. Later, Jack Skellington and Sally appeared in the game during the 25th anniversary of their movie. *In Zootopia, Finnick never said, "Small mammal, big heart, baby." *Character and location mentions: **Tiana and her palace from The Princess and the Frog were mentioned by Frozone and Mr. Incredible during a conversation. **Clawhauser and Bernie Kropp were mentioned by Vanellope during a conversation with Dash. **Russell and Miguel Rivera were mentioned in a conversation between Judy and Bogo. Miguel is a playable character. **Timon and Pumbaa were mentioned in a conversation between Yax and Nick, though not by name. **Turbo was briefly mentioned by Vanellope. When Elastigirl compares Vanellope's glitching to a Super's power to teleport, Vanellope responds with, "Well, it's not exactly the same. See, there was this crazy racer named Turbo." **Kermit the Frog was indirectly mentioned during a conversation in the dialogue of Genie and Mike's friendship campaign. ***Kermit was also mentioned in one of the missions of Miss Piggy and the Queen of Hearts' friendship campaign. **Gosalyn Mallard was mentioned during a conversation in the dialogue of Darkwing Duck and Mr. Incredible's friendship campaign. **Tamatoa was mentioned as part of one of Moana and Mickey's friendship campaigns. **Taffyta Muttonfudge was mentioned by Vanellope during a conversation with Ralph. **The Genie and Mushu were mentioned in a conversation between Sulley and Mike. The Genie is a playable character. **Pain and Panic were mentioned in the dialogue of Hades and Meg's friendship campaign. ***They were also made mentioned in Anger and Hades's friendship campaign. **Snow White was mentioned in the dialogue of Kevin Flynn and Baymax's friendship campaign. **Jumba was mentioned in one of the missions of Stitch and Mad Hatter's friendship campaign. ***Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Cobra Bubbles, and John Smith were also mentioned in the dialogue of the campaign. **Quasimodo was mentioned in one of the missions of Mike and Sulley's friend campaign. **Celia Mae was mentioned in a conversation between Mike and Jack-Jack. **Alice's Sister was mentioned in the dialogue of Alice and Miguel's friendship campaign. **Phil was mentioned in one of the missions of Hercules and Meg's friendship campaign. ***The Hydra was also mentioned in the dialogue of the campaign. ***Phil was also mentioned in one of the missions of Meg and Aladdin's friendship campaign. **Sadness was mentioned in the dialogue of Meg and Aladdin's friendship campaign. **LeFou was mentioned in the dialogue of Gaston and Caulhoun's friendship campaign. **Little John was mentioned in the dialogue of Robin Hood and Nick Wilde's friendship campaign. **Cruella De Vil, her manor, and the Dalmatian Puppies were mentioned in the dialogue of Robin Hood and Nick Wilde's friendship campaign. **Negaduck was mentioned in one of the missions of Hiro Hamada and Darkwing Duck's friendship campaign. ***Megavolt was also mentioned in one of the missions of the campaign. Megavolt will become a playable character in a future update. **Arthur and Mr. Pricklepants were mentioned in the dialogue of Merlin and Genie's friendship campaign. **Heihei and King Fergus was mentioned in a conversation between Moana and Merida's friendship campaign. **Bo Peep was mentioned in a conversation between Woody and Buzz's friendship campaign. Bo Peep is a playable character. **Mor'du was mentioned in the dialogue of Olaf and Fix-It Felix's friendship campaign. ***Ariel was also indirectly mentioned in the dialogue of the campaign. **Pluto was mentioned in the dialogue of Mickey and Sulley's friendship campaign. ***Pluto was also mentioned in the of missions of Mickey and Jack Skellington's campaign, along with Zero. **Clu was mentioned in the dialogue of Kevin Flynn and Quorra's friendship campaign. **Stinky Pete was mentioned in Woody and Jessie's friendship campaign. **The Yeti was mentioned in Elsa and Frozone's friendship campaign. **Lock, Shock, and Barrel were mentioned in Mickey Mouse and Jack Skellington's friendship campaign. **Miss Bianca was mentioned in the dialogue of Meg and Shank's friendship campaign. **Lumiere and Belle were mentioned in a conversation between Joy and the Beast in Joy and Anger's friendship campaign. ***Belle was also mentioned in the dialogue of Merlin and Beast's and Quorra and EVE's friendship campaigns. ***Lumiere was also mentioned in one the of missions of Hercules and Maui's friendship campaign. ***Belle was also mentioned in the dialogue of Rafiki and Merlin's friendship campaign. **The Rivera family was mentioned in one of the missions of Miguel and Elsa's friendship campaign. **Miss Bianca, Bernard, Madame Medusa, her pawn shop, Penny, Brutus and Nero and the Rescue Aid Society are mentioned in the dialogue of Darkwing Duck and Nick Wilde's friendship campaign. **Tuskerninni and Launchpad McQuack were mentioned in one of the missions of Darkwing Duck's and Nick Wilde's friendship campaign. **Utility Belt Buzz was mentioned in the dialogue of Buzz and Zurg's friendship campaign. **Zeus was mentioned in a conversation in the dialogue of Hercules and Maui's friendship campaign. **Archimedes, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and the Wardrobe were mentioned in the dialogue of Merlin and Beast's friendship campaign. ***Philippe was also mentioned in one of the missions of campaign. **The Lost Boys were mentioned in one of the missions of Peter Pan and Alice's friendship campaign. ***Neverland, Peter's shadow, Captain Hook, Wendy Darling, Dr. Facilier, and his Friends on the Other Side are mentioned in the dialogue of the campaign. ***Captain Hook was also mentioned one of the missions of Peter Pan and Robin Hood's friendship campaign. Captain Hook will become a playable character in a future update. **Mr. Smee was mentioned in one of the missions of Peter Pan and Robin Hood's friendship campaign. **Madam Mim was mentioned in the dialogue of Rafiki and Merlin's campaign. Madame Mim is a playable character in the game. **Iago was mentioned in one of the missions of Jafar and Gaston's friendship campaign. **Launchpad McQuack was mentioned in the dialogue of Huey, Dewey, and Louie and Joy's friendship campaign. **Lilo was mentioned in the dialogue of Jack Skellington and Mad Hatter's friendship campaign. **The Elephant Graveyard was mentioned in one of the missions of Simba/Nala and Miguel's friendship campaign. **Colette and Donald Duck were mentioned in the dialogue of Goofy and Mickey Mouse's friendship campaign. **Monterey Jack, Ludwig Von Drake, and Linguini were mentioned in one of the missions of Goofy and Mickey Mouse's friendship campaign. **Statler and Waldorf were mentioned in one of the missions of Miss Piggy and the Queen of Hearts' friendship campaign. **Alameda Slim and Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather were mentioned in one of the missions of Goofy and Jessie's friendship campaign. **Kronk was mentioned in one of the missions of Yzma and Miss Piggy's friendship campaign. **Donald Duck, Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable were mentioned in the dialogue of Huey, Dewey, and Louie and Joy's friendship campaign. **Fungus was mentioned in the dialogue of Randall and Yzma's friendship campaign. **Grunkle Stan was mentioned in one of the missions of Donald Duck and Scrooge McDuck's friendship campaign. **Liquidator was mentioned in the dialogue of Megavolt and Zurg's friendship campaign. External links *Apple App store *Google Play store Reference es:Disney Heroes: Battle Mode nl:Disney Heroes: Battle Mode pt-br:Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Category:Mobile games Category:Mobile apps Category:Crossovers Category:The Incredibles Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Zootopia Category:2018 video games Category:Toy Story Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:WALL-E Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Tron Category:Brave Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Moana Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Hercules Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Lion King Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Coco Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Frozen Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Robin Hood Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Kim Possible Category:Inside Out Category:Disney Villains Category:Peter Pan Category:DuckTales Category:The Muppets Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Ratatouille Category:Tangled Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:A Goofy Movie Category:Finding Nemo